1. Field of the Invention
This Invention relates generally to manually operated pump type dispenser containers, and more particularly, to an improved container with a tube inserted guide wall making two separate chambers adapted for dispensing atomized fluid in a variety of positions, including an inverted position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pump type fluid dispensers generally include a suction tube which extends into a container configured to hold the fluid to be pumped. The containers take on different shapes for comfort and style, such as those which use handgrips and non-slip surfaces, but all of the containers merely hold a fluid to be dispensed. The problem with such conventional containers is that the fluid level eventually reaches a point at which the suction tube begins to draw air, particularly when the container is tilted from a vertical position into a horizontal plane or when the container is inverted. When this happens the fluid will spew and sputter from the pump nozzle, rather than spray as it was intended. The spewing of fluid usually ends up dripping from the nozzle, possibly damaging clothing, furniture, rugs, and the like, depending upon the type of fluid being dispensed. Moreover, when the container is inverted, the suction tube sticks straight out of the fluid making it impossible to use.
My recently patented Container With Two Separate Chambers, patent No. 5,279,450 solves the problem of not being able to use 100% of the fluid within the container. The two problems with the design are as follows: the substantially curved flow restrictor will often times trap air bubbles in the smaller chamber when the container is used in the inverted position, which causes the dispenser to loose its prime. In addition the curved flow restrictor makes it virtually impossible for the automated equipment to attach the container to the dispenser while directing the suction tube into the correct smaller chamber.
Therefore, a need exists for a container which can be titled or inverted, while still maintaining the ability to dispense a fluid. The present invention fulfills that need.